Ellel Gialiadin
Ellel Gialiadin is a female human NPC in the Emeron campaign. Background Dame Ellel is a trained warrior and Baronial Knight, having learned early lessons about combat from her father, Sir Arocan Gialiadin II. At 17 Ellel left home to join the Lurinlund Baronial army and has fought the Barbarians and monsters of the Plains of Galmar, not to mention countless brigands and bandits. She has learned discipline she feels even her father sometimes lacks, and she feels she is much more pragmatic and sensible than he is on most issues. She has privately bristled at the fact that though she has proven herself time and again as a capable warrior able to defend her family's’ home that her kid brother Arocan III will be the one to become Lord of Yadfim when their father dies. History On the 22nd of Griffon, there was a massive explosion at Strade Hall in Emeron City. Two days later the Crown accused Duchess Sybeth Talsar and her heir, Dame Malia Waerblue of being involved. The two were arrested, stripped of their titles and imprisoned to await execution for treason. Queen Joycie Woodbridge named her husband, Baron Geoffry Ravenut, as the new Duke of Emeron. As protocol dictated Duke Goeffry summoned his vassals to Emeron City to swear oaths of fealty to him as duke. Naturally, Ellel's father Arocan answered the summons. While in the city Sir Arocan, along with Sir Imlott Ebberholt, Sir Aladhos Drake, Sir Reyny Indsott, and Sir Lazrith, broke Sybeth and Malia out of prison and fled the city. The group was dubbed the Sinister Seven. Effects in Yadfim The Crown sent an emissary to Yadfim to treat with Dame Ellel. They explained that Sir Arocan would be stripped of his rank Arocan III, who had been serving as a squire to Sir Lazrith, would be executed if his father did not surrender himself. They stated, however, that they would not strip Yadfim from the Gialiadin family if Dame Ellel and Annan supported the Crown and swore to serve them. Ellel agreed, and once Arocan III died would become the ruler of Yadfim. March to Hardale In Lion of 1159 Dame Ellel received orders to gather the strength of Yadfim and march to Hardale. The First Battle of Undying Rage had been fought, and lost, by the forces of Lurinlund and the result of the Second Battle of Undying Rage were not yet known but she was to prepare for the worst. She also had orders to arrest the Joined of Vesper if they were encountered. Ellel gathered a force of 1200 men. She marched half of them north to Hardale, sailing the other half north along the Tribarc River. The land forces arrived in Hardale on the 18th of Dragon, the day after the Battle of Hardale. Ellel found that the Joined of Vesper were not only in Hardale, but that they seemed to be in command of the town. She held parlay with Edella Montfort, who had claimed command of the forces. Ellel explained that she had orders to arrest her and her companions and pointed out that her fresh troops were likely more than a match for Edella's battle weary ones, even with the protection of the town walls. Conflict was averted, however, when Arocan III arrived on the scene in spite of the Crown having claimed he would have been executed the week before. Arocan asserted his right as the lawful heir of Yadfim as the eldest son of the Arocan III as the Crown had not commanded that he be disinherited. Reluctantly Dame Ellel was forced to accept this legal point. As lord, Arocan further argued, the Yadfim troops Ellel had brought were under his command, not Ellel's. Again forced to accept this point Ellel begrudgingly relinquished command to her brother. Return to Yadfim Dame Ellel was seemingly not content to follow her brother's lead against the crown. She slipped out of Hardale days after her arrival and marched east to meet up with the half of her force that she'd ordered sailed up the Tribarc River. Claiming command of those 600 men she ordered them returned to Yadfim. Appearance and Abilities Dame Ellel is quite tall at 5’11” and very muscular, though still compact and wiry rather than bulky. She has reddish hair and blue eyes. She is a highly capable fighter and commander and has led and fought in several skirmishes in and along the border with the Plains of Galmar. Ellel is trained with dozens of weapons and the use of nearly all armors. She is a skilled rider and is deadly with a long sword. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nobles